


Erased

by Melime



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Everything Talia was, was gone.





	Erased

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Apagada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861815) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #072 - forget.

She didn’t understand how that could even be possible. Everything that Talia was, was gone forever. The new person who took her place didn’t forget, and that was perhaps the most painful part of all, that there was some stranger out there, with the memory of what Susan and Talia shared. It would almost be better if she had forgotten everything, even though that would mean that the last trace of Talia would disappear. At any rate, it wasn’t her choice, she lost Talia, and there was nothing to be done about that, but try to forget and move on.


End file.
